The Kingdom of Shumlek
by Everett Clem
Summary: A story about the kingdom of shumlek


The Kingdom of Shumlek

Chapters

1... The Kingdom

2…Death

3…A New Day

We start our story a long time ago in medieval times, with a man named Sir Everett Clem. He had dark blond hair and was about five feet ten inches. He lived in a big town where everyone was always busy. One day, when he was riding through the country side miles away from where he lived, he saw a great stretch of land that ended at the sea with no one living on it or owning it. So he took out his knife and gathered a bundle of stick and sharpened them on one end: then stuck them in the ground for miles.

It was growing darker and darker as he was working so he stopped, rode home and the very next day he came back with his best friend Sir Dermot. Sir Dermot had brown hair and was five feet eight inches. And with both of them working on staking the land they finished in four months. They had staked out a rectangle one thousand miles long and two thousand miles wide. And in each stake were the words Shumlek.

When they were finished Sir Everett got up in the town square and yelled out, "People I am Sir Everett. I am looking for people who wish to start a new life in a peaceful town." As he said this the people looked at him weirdly and laughed at him.

Someone even said, "Now sir where is such a town and what may be its name?"

Sir Everett replied, saying, "This town is a days ride from here. Its name is Shumlek. It is new and is in need of workers to build it. I will pay you 100 atars (The type of money they used) to those who work there for I am the lord of the land."

Many people just laughed at him but there were a great amount of people who were willing to help. These people were blacksmiths, stable hands, poor men, and young boys.

The next day Sir Everett, or should I say Lord Everett, and his dear friend Sir Dermot gathered everyone and rode out with every man and boy who wished to work. They headed out the next hour with ten times more people then they had expected.

When they arrived, it was late at night and most had fallen asleep. By the time they got everyone up and set up tents it was about three o'clock in the morning. Then it only felt like they had just gone to bed when Lord Everett yelled out, "Get up!!" Everyone was tired and still asleep, but they got on their clothes and got out of their tents.

Lord Everett had got four people up before everyone else to help make the breakfast. For breakfast they had salted pork and beans.

That day they cut down many trees and dug up rock for the homes. By lunch time they had about one and a half houses made.

Lord Everett said to his friend, "They are hard workers. We shall have at least four houses by the end of the day."

And his friend replied, "There are many of them. Maybe we will have more then four houses."

And he was right. By the end of the day they had five houses made. So that night half the group of people slept outside and the other half was in the newly built houses.

The next morning everyone got up without any wake-up call. There was fresh fruit for breakfast because there were acres of apple and orange trees.

After one month, they had built fifty houses and were working on the base of the castle.

"Lord Everett!" his friend shouted, "there is a man to see you."

"Tell him I will be with him in a minute."

"Yes, my Lord."

As Lord Everett was approaching the man he knew something was wrong. The man was wearing a black cape and a diamond hilted sword. "What is it, my dear sir?" asked Lord Everett.

"It is your father, Lord. He is very ill. We must hurry to him," said the stranger.

"How do you know this?" said Everett.

"Here," and the Stranger handed him a letter sealed with his father's seal.

Everett opened the letter and read it for about two minutes to make sure what he read was real.

"I must hurry," he said to the stranger. "Dermot, take care of the people and make sure they do their work. I will return as soon as I can."

"Ok Lord Everett, take care of yourself," said Sir Dermot.

"Ride on!" Everett yelled out.

The next morning Everett and the stranger, whose name was Sir Brian, arrived in his old town of Ketol. They rode directly to Everett's father's house. As they arrived, they knocked on the door and Everett's mother opened the door crying very hard.

Chapter Two

Everett immediately said, "What's wrong Mother?"

She said in return, "I am so glad you made it before your father died."

"Where is he now, Mother?" Everett asked.

"He is in his bead lying down," his Mother replied.

Everett ran into his father's room and knelt down by his father's bed and said, "Oh Father, give me your blessing. Please!"

His father gave him his blessing and closed his eyes and Everett said, "Oh Father! Please don't leave me! I still need you. I am building a place one days ride from here and I will have the best doctors come and treat you."

And then at that time his father passed away. Everett was sad and his mother even more sad. They had lost someone that they had loved so much and had known to be so happy even in the darkest time.

The days that followed were sad. Everett and his Mother got everything ready for the funeral. The day came and Everett walked next (carried the casket or walked next to the casket?) to the casket during the procession down the road to where they were to bury his father.

"This way people," said the guide in front. "Down this lane and right over there," The procession leader said.

The guide, after leading everyone to the place where Everett's father was to be buried, came up to Everett and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know what it's like."

"Thanks for all you have done. It means a lot to me and my mother," said Everett.

Everett stayed with his Mother for three days. After that he started to return home to Shumlek. On the third, he gathered his things and set out for his beloved kingdom.

On the long trail returning to Shumlek Everett was sitting on his horse growing weary from sitting there all day. Clouds were starting to move in and with in an hour it started to rain. The trails grew into streams and then into rivers. And soon he had to take shelter.

While trying to find a good dry place Everett heard a movement in a near by bush.

"Come out now, I've heard you," Everett said but no one came. "Come on now." He said again. More movement came, but still no one came out. Everett dismounted, drew his sword and yelled again, "Come on before I run my blade through you."

The finally a man came out of the bush. He was soaked from the rain. The man said, "Please Sir don't hurt me." The man was about 33 and behind him was his family. A woman who looked around 30 and four kids, the girl looked to about Everett's own age, which was 20; the girl had blond hair and fair skin. Then there were her two brothers the oldest was about 18 and had dark blond hair, then the youngest of the family was around 15 and had light blond hair.

"Don't worry I won't," Everett replied, "Where are you heading,"

"We're heading to a new kingdom call Shumlek. By any chance do you know the way?" the man said.

"Yes in fact I do. I was heading there when this storm came in."

"Do you think you could lead us there," the man asked.

"There's no way we're going to make it in this storm the way it is. We'll have to wait till it passes," Everett replied.

"Do you know where we might find shelter then," said the man.

"Yes, I have a tent that we might set up." Everett replied, "Follow me I know of a place where we might set it up."

"Come my family," the man called to his family.

Everett led them down the path to a tree. He retrieved his tent from the pack on the horse and then set it up. There was just enough room for them all for it was a big tent. Everett then started a fire at one end of the tent to allow the smoke to escape.

After everyone had warmed up they began talking. The man then said, "I am quite sorry I forgot to introduce myself and my family."

"You're forgiven; it was pouring down rain out there." Everett replied.

"My name is Matthias Régnier, this is my wife Edelinne, and this is my daughter Elizabeth, my oldest son Phillip, and my youngest Galeran."

"My name is Everett Clem; I am please to meet you. You all must get out of those clothes for fear of caching a cold. I will return with blankets for each of you to rap up in." Everett then got up and walked out into the rain to go to his horse. He reached into a bag and pulled out five blankets. He walked back to the tent and handed them in and waited out side while each removed there soaked clothing.

Chapter Three

The next morning Everett was first to wake. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned quietly. He then started the fire again. He walked out to his pack and pulled out enough food for everyone and started to cook it over the hot fire. A few minutes later Elizabeth awoke.

"Oh yes here is your clothes they're dry now," Everett handed her her clothes, "I'll step out side for a moment while you dress." Everett got up and walked out side while Elizabeth dressed.

"You may come in now Sir Everett." Elizabeth called out.

"It's nice to see you up," Everett said.

"It's nice to be up," Elizabeth replied

"If I may ask what is your family going to Shumlek for?" Everett asked.

"To start a new life there, it was crowded in Ketol and my father disliked it greatly. When my father heard about Shumlek he told all of use to pack up right away." Elizabeth said.

"You'll like it there. It's very pretty. It sits right by the ocean where the sun sets are so beautiful. Of course it's a small kingdom and not many houses are built, but with everyone help each other it gets done quickly."

"Oh I can't wait to see it if it looks as beautiful as you say." Elizabeth said.

"You won't have too wait long. We're about four hours from it." Everett replied.

Just then Elizabeth's youngest brother Galeran awoke. "Good morning Galeran," Elizabeth said to her brother, "here are your clothes." She handed him his dried clothes and he began to change.

"Good morning Sir Everett. How are you today?" Galeran asked

"I'm quite fine thank you and how are you?" Everett said in return.

"Fine a bit tired though. I didn't get a good night sleep after that fire went out."

"Oh well come close to the fire and warm up." Everett said.

After a little while of talking the rest of the Régnier family woke up and got dressed. They ate breakfast and got ready for they're journey to Shumlek.

"Where did you leave your belonging?" Everett asked.

"They're Just off the road in the some bushes where no one could see them." Sir. Régnier replied.

"Did you have a cart and a Horse?" Everett asked

"Yes, of course. They're with the stuff." Sir Régnier replied. "Well come on."

They headed over to where they had left there cart and horse.

"Where did the horse good!" Sir Régnier exclaimed.

"It looked as if it ran away," Everett announced, "Don't worry we can use mine and you can have one of mine when we get to Shumlek."

"Oh no we couldn't take one of your horses Everett." said Sir Régnier

"Oh don't worry about it," Everett said, "now let's get my stuff on to your cart on then the horse hooked up."

So they gathered Everett's stuff and put it in to their cart. Then they hitched the horse up to the cart and headed out for Shumlek. The weather was fair. I was over cast with dark clouds and looked like it might rain down at any moment.

"Oh I hope we find shelter before it rain. I don't wish to be soaked again," said Elizabeth.

And just then it started to pour down rain. Everett took off his cloak and put it around her.

"Oh thank Sir Everett, but what about you?" said Elizabeth

"Oh it's just rain it doesn't bother me," replied.

"Mr. Everett what's it like in Shumlek?" said Galeran.

"It's the best place ever. There's great feast, balls, and parties. You'll love it." Everett reply.

"Oh it sounds splendid Everett," said Mrs. Régnier.

Time seemed to pass quickly when Everett was talking to the Régnier's. He learned much about them and what they're like. Then Finally the arrived at Shumlek.


End file.
